Running from Distractions
by lizzpercush
Summary: Where would you go for some peace and quiet? What lengths would you go to in order to help a friend? Why would the prodigy return task unaccomplished? How would you greet a friend's return? Why do these questions continue endlessly without answers?
1. Not waiting, but reading so HAH!

Chapter 1: Not waiting but reading (so HAH!)

You could call it ironic how we were reunited again. It was on that same bench he had dumped me on previously when I tried to stop his departure.

I had a rare day off from the hospital, and I was strangely restless that day. My feet led me all over Konoha until I was finally at that bench. I blame my intuition and instinct which put me through that horrible ordeal the first time around all those years ago. Those feet of mine brought me back to the bench where I had been dumped (ha-ha that's called a pun in English figurative language) nearly six years ago.

And the funny thing about the whole situation was that I wasn't looking, waiting, or pining for Sasuke. Nope, I was trying to read my book.

All day all I had ever wanted to do was finish reading my book. It was the last Harry Potter book, book number seven. The very last one. Seeing as how I, being a responsible medic-nin, couldn't possible stay up until two in the morning to finish reading the book I had barely started, the day off was a cause for singing and dancing Hallelujah. I started my reading in the hospital waiting room.

_A golden snitch birthday cake._ Wow, that nearly beats that huge bowl of ramen Naruto gave me on my birthday five months ago. The bowl was almost as tall as I was. I think Naruto pulled off a world record for biggest serving of ramen. And when I pled an over full stomach and let him eat it that probably set another world record. It was the thought that counted. Believe me, I was deeply touched.

_What in the wizard world does Scrimageoner-person want?_

People had been shifting around me. I didn't care. I was used to distractions and then the wail started and never stopped. That child, infant, BABY did what many on the staff considered impossible. That precious baby drove me insane and out of the hospital for the first time in a week. Okay, to the hospital roof. So I'm a bit of a workaholic. What's it to you?

Like I said, I tried the hospital roof next. Hey, the baby drove me out of the hospital, not off of the premises. Ignoring the memories and the cookie crumbs I settled in again.

_Muggleville and a handbag with no space limits. I need one of those! Accio Shower! That would be great._

The roof not only attracted my bookworm self, but also birds. Attack of the birds in search of cookie crumbs made me run for my life and take cover in Ichiraku's. I didn't stay long. If I ran into Naruto there would be no reading time happening.

I love Naruto. He's a great friend. He's like a brother to me. Yes, he's grown more mature over the past six years since our gennin days on Team 7, but I do not need talk of ramen to distract me from Harry's life or death by the Dark Lord.

I next tried the ultimate haven of all bibliophiles, the library. Peace, quiet for all scholars and people who just wanted to read, one would think. It was movie day. What movie? The 1930s Dracula movie, black and white. Kakashi was also at the library reading that…"book". I lasted until the part of the movie where Dracula's minion/lawyer, stares up the ladder in the ship's berth staring straight at the camera and laughing his weird laugh.

Hee. Hee. Hee. Hee. Hee. Hee.

I made the mistake of looking at Kakashi reading his book at the time. The crinkled eye and the shaking of shoulders indicated laughter. I left the library creeped out, double taking over my shoulder the entire time senses on the edge looking for one undead count.

I tried the training grounds after that. I arrived, saw Lee-san and Gai-sensei, and immediately left. Harry Potter and youth do not go in the same sentence together. Frustrated to the point of going bald (from tearing my hair out) I quickly formulated a plan and stopped by my hotel room to pick up some much needed items before I decided to leave the book and go online for spoilers.

Yes, I said hotel room. I do have my own place, but it's being fumigated right now. I love Naruto, but that boy deserves a good neck wringing! And to clarify what I mean by "Love" to all you fanatics out there who want myself and Naruto together I mean friend/brotherly love. Nothing more, nothing less. No men or women (sickos!) hold my romantic interest right now.

Wandering Konoha with prada shades, earplugs, and the 'do not disturb' sign mounted on a post; my feet led me to the bench. At first I was hesitant. This bench had a rather painful and humiliating memory attached to it that had a thank you tagged onto it at the end. I did a quick surveillance of the area. The place was practically deserted accept for my solitary self. No one was around.

Personally, I didn't want to leave. All day I had been trying to read this book, and I was going to read this book. Who cares where I read as long as I read.

My feet agreed with me. The travel itch and restlessness that had been plaguing my reading all day was gone. My feet had brought me to my destination and didn't want to go anywhere else.

So, I propped up my sign, put on the shades and earplugs, and became engrossed in the world of Harry Potter.

_I open at the close._

After reading that I shivered. This was it. Something in my gut told me this was part of the climax. I was so close I could taste it. My eyes absorbed the words, and my brain processed them faster and faster.

_No._ I gaped at the book refusing to acknowledge the last remaining pages and chapters. _How could she? No, no…_

"NO-O!" I let out my agonized wail unashamed. No one was there. Why should I care? My eyes fastened on the book, and I gave it my best death glare murder written on my face slammed it shut, and let out my annoyance in a huff.

_Annoying authoresses writing want what they want to write, and torturing the reader needlessly. I so admire her._

I looked around refusing to look at the book in my lap with a grumpy look on my face. I was annoyed. For once I was on the other side of the word annoy. I wasn't annoying; I was annoyed.

Then my eyes met his. Time froze. I couldn't breath. Unnoticed by me Harry Potter slid out of my hands. I couldn't move even if it had been my deepest desire in the entire world. For a brief instant time stood still…

…and then the thud of the book jarred time back on track. I blinked. I breathed, and placed a hand on my heart. It was thumping at a traitorously fast pace. My gaze hadn't moved. Nothing was there.

No one was there.

For an instant in that frozen moment in time I thought _Sasuke_ was standing over me smirking down at me, holding my sea green eyes with his onyx. But no one is there. No one _was_ there. My fists clenched. Why wasn't anyone there?

Harry forgotten, though I did finish the book later, I stood up on shaky legs and started walking, jogging then sprinting.

"Naruto?"

I ran off in search for my friend. That's when I burst into the Hokage's office and received the shock of my life.


	2. I'm not who I was

Chapter 2: I'm not who I was

Naruto tightened the knot at the back of his hitai-tae. He was at the gates of Konoha leaving on a confidential mission of the up most stealth and secrecy. Naruto gave a last glance back at Konoha before dart

ing off into the trees.

No one knew about this mission not even Sakura-chan. This mission was between the Hokage and himself. He was going to retrieve the teme.

**I wish you could see me now.**

**I wish I could show you how**

**I'm not who I was.**

_I'm not gong to fail you this time Sasuke. You will come back even if I have to break every bone in your body. I've changed Sasuke. I'm not the same 12 year old I was back when you left. I __will__ bring you back._

How they had competed. Dashing through the trees leaping from branch to branch Naruto remembered their rivalry and strange friendship. The smile summoned by the nostalgia slipped as he remembered how it took a bitter turn when Sasuke started to hate.

**I used to be mad at you**

**A little on the hurt side too,**

**But I'm not who I was**

Like Sasuke, Naruto had changed and was coming to bring his friend home. All that had occurred was in the past. Naruto had a friend to rescue and if needed, knock some sense into him. Sasuke was coming home. Naruto wasn't going to fail his friend.

**I found my way around**

**To forgiving you**

**Some time ago, **

**But I never got to tell you so**

(':')

The door of the hotel room creaked open and closed. Sakura dumped her jacket and purse onto the floor before collapsing on the bed savoring the quiet and ability to rest. It was her temporary home for now. Her real place was being fixed up and fumigated.

Sakura had a patch of moonlight dancing across her face. She turned her head to look at the window. The curtains were slightly parted letting the moonbeams shine in, but that's not what held her attention. Two photographs held her attention captive and refused to release it. One was of her six years ago with Team 7 before they were broken.

**I found us in a photograph**

**I saw me and I had to laugh**

**You know, I'm not who I was**

A grin spread across her face with the capacity to light up the room like the sun with its brilliance. Her smile was perpetually shining but obscured by clouds at times.

_I look ridiculous. I was an idiot when I was twelve. I mean __look__ at my attempt to make a cute face._

Sakura smiled fondly at the younger less jaded Sakura who hadn't yet learned the meaning of betrayal and heartbreak.

**You were there, you were right above me**

**And I wonder if you ever loved **

**Me just for who I was**

_Sasuke, did you ever care? Was I just…annoying? A nuisance, a pest to endure? Surely, I was something more. Surely, I was at least your friend, but that doesn't matter know._

**When the pain came back again**

**Like a bitter friend**

**It was all that I could do**

**To keep myself from blaming you**

_I'm the jaded girl. I'm the one not letting go of the pain. It's my fault. Correction, I wasn't letting him go. That changed months ago. Sasuke is his own person. We shouldn't force him to return if he has no desire to._

For that reason Sakura had released Naruto from the promise he made her.

"'I'm going to bring him back Sakura. A promise is a promise, and I'm going to bring him back not because of a promise, but because I am his friend.'"

Sakura looked at the picture beside it. It was a picture taken two years ago with Team Kakashi. In her home she had photo albums of all her friends. Ino and herself posing, Ino yelling at Shikamaru, Ino's team, Naruto hugging Hinata, Naruto running away from Neji, Neji and TenTen sparring, Team Gai, Gai-sensei and Lee-san, Tsunade-sama and Shizune, and the list went on and on.

All her friends except one were in an album. He was quite photo shy. The only picture she had of him was one he was forced into by Kakashi-sensei, and loudmouth Naruto. In that picture he was scowling.

_In the end before your brother showed did you ever really care? For you team, friends,… or for me?_

(':')

A campsite can tell you a lot about the person who made it. The fire and all signs of it were gone expertly concealed and wiped away. This person was cautious. If you had been there the night before you would have seen the campsite carefully concealed with numerous genjutsus, a sleeping roll under the stars, a katana beside the bedroll, and a guitar leaning against a tree.

**I reckon it's a funny thing**

**I figured out I could sing**

**Now I'm not who I was**

The guitar and singing thing had started back in Oto. It was the village hidden in sound. There was a requirement for all shinobi to learn to play a musical instrument.

All of two people alive know Sasuke can sing. Himself and Orochimaru, and Orochimaru isn't talking much now, is he?

In a way it was funny, hilarious and ironic. Cold, cruel hearted Sasuke singing. But then again Sasuke was no longer who he used to be. Kami-sama knew why.

**I write about love and such**

**Maybe 'cause I want it so much**

The other funny thing was that Sasuke wrote songs and lyrics about love. You would think it would be major brother bashing, deep, dark and depressing songs, but no; it was about love, the fluffy feeling.

Sasuke assumed it had something to do with how there had been a vast period of time in his life where no one had shown him proper, genuine love. The shameful fact was that when he had found love in his team and friends he rejected it for hate and revenge. But he had changed.

No longer was his heart filled with vengeance, but peace. In a sense he had undergone a heart transplant replacing the heart thirsting for revenge with one at peace. He neither understood how it happened nor how it was possible, but it was. He was changed. Divine intervention had stopped him from destroying himself. Quite simply, Itachi lived, and Sasuke didn't feel the need to kill him.

**I'm not who I was**

Sasuke had made a decision. He would most likely suffer the consequences for his past actions, potentially death, a bad reputation (well and thoroughly earned), and no one would probably trust him, believe him, or give him on an ounce of integrity to his name, but he was going all the same. Sasuke was returning to Konoha.

That's where he was heading now leaping from tree to tree. He would have to think of a pretty believable lie because he was convinced no one would believe the truth.

"Yes, God changed my life, and I have no desire to avenge my family now."

Yep, coming from him that was _totally_ believable, but it was the truth. Oh stow it. He was going to tell the truth and nothing but the truth no matter how unrealistic it seemed. He had changed. It had started to show then and would show in the village through his actions.

**I was thinking maybe**

**I should let you know**

**I am not the same**

Sasuke furrowed his brows. His stealth training kicked in. He cast a genjutsu that bended the light surrounding him making him invisible to all. He focused hearing very faint foot falls, and the rubbing of fabric against fabric, but it was extremely quiet. The ninja was exceptionally skilled in stealth. To the untrained ears the ninja would be silent and undetectable, and even to trained ears the ninja would also be silent, but Sasuke was exceptional too.

**But I never did forget your name**

The orange jumpsuit was a glaring give away to the identity of the shinobi. Sasuke silently debated with himself. Keep going or greet his former teammate?

"Naruto," he deadpanned and cancelled the genjutsu. Naruto halted.

**Hello**

"You can cancel your bunshins. I was already returning to Konoha willingly anyway with peaceful intentions."

The real Naruto dropped out of the above canopy right where Sasuke had sensed he was located. The shadow clones poofed out of existence. Naruto took a double take.

_Here we go…_

"Is that a guitar teme?"

(':')

**Well the thing I find most amazing**

**In amazing grace**

**Is the chance to give it out**

**Maybe that's what love is all about**

Naruto and Sasuke had passed Sakura sitting on a bench glaring at the last Harry Potter book when they were enroute to the Hokage's office. Sasuke knew because he had briefly appeared in front of her, read the book title, looked up, caught her eyes (oops), and reappeared beside Naruto.

Now the Hokage was glaring at him judging his story, deciding his future. _Well, if I die, I die. That's it. I'm covered._

"You expect me to believe you just lost your desire for power and revenge, no longer wish to neither kill nor hate your brother, have _forgiven_ him no less, and wish to rejoin Konoha who you betrayed. Why should I trust you?"

Sasuke leveled a sensible, respectful gaze at the Hokage.

"Because Hokage-sama," more respect then he had ever given anyone post Uchiha massacre, "I'm not who I was. Any observer of my actions will prove it."

Tsunade sighed, "I don't know why I am listening to you, believing you or sticking my neck out for you, but…you are now on probation!"

Naruto, the sole audience to the whole dealings, pumped his fist in the air, "Yes! Teme's home alive!"

In the background Tsunade muttered about the council having a fit then the door burst open. Two figures appeared. Shizune's voice was heard.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but I couldn't stop her,"

"Naruto?" a slightly panicked voice came from a pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

The dust cleared and settled as the window was opened. Sakura, oblivious to Sasuke's presence, walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, I had the weirdest daydream. I thought I saw Sasuke in Konoha!" Naruto tried to say something, but Sakura plunged on oblivious.

"I came to find you, but you weren't anywhere then I decided to ask Tsunade and Shizune if you were on a mission and Shizune wouldn't let me in-"

**I wish you could see me now**

**I wish I could show you how**

"SAKURA-CHAN," Naruto finally interrupted her chant, "turn around," he said in a much lower tone. Sakura still confused turned around and her eyes widened.

**I'm not who I was**

_I'm not who I was_ by Brandon Heath


	3. Pokeses

Chapter 3: Pokeses: Peering inside the Uchiha's mind

I abandon the village, cut all my ties, knock you out and leave you on a bench before I ultimately became a missing nin, and S class criminal. And when I get back what do you do? No screaming, no hugs, no….kisses, punches, slaps, silent treatment or torture. What do you do when I return from a six year absence? You poke me. : C

You surprised me to say the least. Dobe didn't' have to drag me back. I was willing to come back. I finally decided to come back without my revenge.

Yes, I am still the same Sasuke now stop touching me. Stop poking me and looking at me like that. No, no don't do it. I can see your soul, don't cry. Wha!...too late…

I can't take it when people cry, especially females. Especially you. I don't want to show emotions, curses! I excel at not showing emotions, but crying pushes the limit. Yes, I am real. Yes, I am back. Please…please don't cry.

Why did I come back with Itachi still out there? It's a long story for another day. You can stop poking me, Sakura. I'm real. I'm really here. I'm home, and I don't plan on leaving it again.

Sakura, Dobe wants ramen. Dobe wants the entire team 7 eating together. I'd be surprised if the Hokage lets me go. I don't particularly want to go, so it's all good—No, don't do it! Great, you just had to wheedle out that permission.

Sakura you may have changed, but you are still annoying.

**Gasp. The Iceberg used an emoticon. Who is this imposter and what have they done with Sasuke-kun. So, anyhoo, please review. Questions, comments, insults. Right there. Hit the GO button.**


	4. The Uchiha Scatter: Obito

**Chapter Four: The Uchiha Scatter: Obito**

It happened four days after Valentines Day. The event rocked Konoha on its axis leaving it unsettled for nearly a decade afterwards. The Uchiha Scatter.

No one guessed that it would occur. No one thought it was possible. Well, except for maybe Sasuke.

When Sasuke had returned to Konoha, he was a changed man. Changed in the fact his hatred and bloodlust after his brother was gone. It shocked the entire village. He had returned without his revenge. He didn't even desire it anymore. Who was this imposter and what had he done with Sasuke?  
What shocked the village more was when Sasuke seemed to have feelings for a certain pink-haired kunoichi, true non-selfish feelings. Feelings some of the few brave (or stupid coughNarutocough) would call love, genuine love.

You would think the village would be used to surprise after Sasuke had started to woo Sakura looking at her with a soft tender looks, giving her roses, spending hours with her to talk, or to simply enjoy her presence. They should have seen it in the gentle protection he gave her letting her be strong, yet treating her as if she was glass, fragile easy to break. They should have seen it in how he let her close to his heart.

Nope, the villagers of Konoha are dense idiots worse then Naruto at recognizing Hinata's affections toward him, er from the time before he finally put two and two together to get 42, and eventually just the two.

You would think the village would be use to surprises, but no, when Sasuke proposed to Sakura, and when she accepted the village was speechless for the next week. (Well, all except for the fan girls who wept rivers of tears prompting some of the elders to push the motion to rename Konohagakure hidden in the leaves to Konohagakure flooded in the tears.)

There was another massive flood on April 27th in the following spring when Sasuke and Sakura were wed. (Excuse me: Virgins, both them. **HA!**)

They say the first year of marriage is the toughest since you are learning to live with your mate, your spouse, your partner for life. Things get even more complicated when eight months after the first wedding anniversary you find yourselves parents.

(For those of you scratching your heads and going wait a minute because you didn't thoroughly read my last sentence backtrack to the last set of parenthesis, re-read it, digest that information, and now carefully reread my last sentence of the non parenthesis paragraph. Oh, right. Now you see it.)

Seishin Uchiha came screaming a determined yell into the world on December 31st at 11:59 pm (a good thing with that mop of pink hair on his head). Four years passed before the dreaded event happened. Three fathers and mothers days, three Christmases, three new years, and four Valentines Day's.

Sasuke's precious family of three flourished in those four years numerous memories forming and becoming engraved in his mind, but always in the back of his mind during the peace he wondered secretly to himself when the next storm would be.

He wondered when this heaven would end. He secretly wondered to himself when it would follow previous patterns and all be taken away, but even during this minor wondering that he would think in the dark of night when Sakura lay asleep beside him or when he watched his son sleep, Sasuke would resolve every time to not block his own shot at enjoying the bliss he had now with his family.

So when the day finally came that they would part and his family would break Sasuke was able to look back and peacefully say he had no regrets over how he spent his time during the years of sweet peace when he had them.

Everything changed on February 18th on the day of the Uchiha scatter. That day had started like any other normal day seemingly innocent without the possibility of how wrong this day would turn out occurring to anyone from Sakura to Sasuke. The day which had started so normally ended in ruin. It ended in a broken family, and it ended with death and the promise of life. It started the running.

The Uchiha Scatter was an attack on the potential re-growth of the Uchiha clan. The goal of the enemy shinobi was to wipe the Uchiha blood off the face of the earth starting with the three member family group in Konoha.

It was perfectly planned so that no outside help would be able to come aid the three Uchihas. A genius could not have masterminded the plan better. But what the enemy shinobi and mastermind of the whole scheme had forgotten were two tiny but extremely pertinent pieces of information.

Never underestimate an Uchiha

The second is quite similar.

Never underestimate an Uchiha's will to live.

But it can all be summed up in the first piece of information. No Uchiha would underestimate another Uchiha. That is a fact.

During the attack Sasuke protected his family with a fierceness that unnerved the attacking shinobi. The whirling commas, flashing katana, and bleeding red eyes haunted and tore their mind as he defended his home, his keep, his family, and his happiness long sought and found. A line had been drawn in the sand, and no one was allowed to cross it.

Sakura was right beside him, punching the bejeebers out of the scoundrels attacking, breaking genjutsus, floors, and bones as side by side the two fought the invaders of their oasis of happiness.

The flow and insanity of battle was broken with one wail. Sakura's green eyes widened as she heard the scream, the frightened scream of a child. Her son. Seishin. In an instant she was gone dashing off to protect her child who had woken into the chaos and had seen his first dead human being.

The battle fragmented from there. Sakura leaving. Sasuke unable to find her as he finished off the last shinobi knocking either into deep unconsciousness or into death. The brief glimpse of two heads of pink in the battle torn house. One last ninja rising up and attacking. Sakura pushing Seishin across the room and into Sasuke as she whirled around to attack the last perpetrator. The wobbling of the oldest parts of the house mildewed and damaged by time and neglect finally collapsing after much abuse, onto her.

Sasuke running toward the wall in a panic, stopping when he heard the rumbling of this section of the compound rumbled and groan, and grabbing Seishin to leave the house just as the roof collapsed. The hopelessness as he felt Sakura slipping out of his reach and into the irreversible path into death.

Sasuke for a second time left Konoha with his three year old son mourning his deceased wife. The Hokage gave him her blessing while leaving the open invitation of a home in Konoha if Sasuke ever changed his mind and decided to return. Sasuke overwhelmed left, only looking back once to say good bye to the home of his youth, happiness, and family.

The attack on the Uchiha was a massive failure, but in a strange way a success. The Uchiha blood still coursed strongly in all who possessed it along with vibrant life left un-extinguished, but the Uchiha had departed Konoha.

Konoha mourning the loss of its beloved medic and clan eventually settled down from the massive unfolding of events. Normality persisted, that is until 15 months later when an eight month old baby turned up on the steps of Hatake Kakashi's home.

That wasn't the surprising part; it was what came with the baby boy that had left Kakashi speechless and resulted in summoning his former student and fellow comrade Naruto.

The baby was your regular baby, chubby, sleepy, slightly chloric, but this child was more attentive and alert then your average baby gazing up at Kakashi with alert jade green eyes a wisp of black hair splayed across his forehead part of his aristocratic face. The baby in a passing glance was a regular baby to the ignorant person. Ignorant to the supposed baby's pedigree and the clue to the pedigree was a simple necklace found around the baby's neck.

The necklace had a pendant hanging on the silver chain. The pendant dangling from it was a fan. A red and white fan. On the back of the pendant a name was inscribed.

Obito

**Call this a prologue and an explanation for why two of my stories have Running in their title. A prologue, hopefully for A Running Tale Home once I finish Return my Past: Lyoko the Second Generation.**


End file.
